


Magical Moments

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Disney AU, F/M, I will add characters as i go along, they all work at disney world and mess around with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite demigods work at Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Happy Haunts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collection of oneshots of our favorite demigods working at Disney World. It was based off bouncing ideas with Ashlee (banannabeth) on tumblr.

Percy and Annabeth had gotten off their shifts at the same time. Percy was a pool lifeguard at the Grand Floridian and Annabeth was Aurora at EPCOT France today. She had met many kids who were eager to get a picture with her and an autograph. She loved her job, but it gets tiring fast. 

When Percy and Annabeth met the first day when they all moved in, they had clicked instantly. They were a month into their program and were going on dates together. All of their friends had started pairing off around the same time as well. 

It was a warm night, the sun had already set behind Cinderella Castle. The Magic Kingdom was having extra magic hours tonight, making it open until 1 AM. They had reservations at the Liberty Tree Tavern at eight and now were just wandering the park going on all the rides. Hand in hand they made their way to Liberty Square where there were still tons of people walking to and from Frontierland into Fantasyland. 

Percy hip checked Annabeth which got her to look up. They were holding hands like a typical couple would. The lights were illuminating the cobblestones of Liberty Square. Even though they were going on a date later, they were both dressed in shorts and tshirts. 

“We should go on the Haunted Mansion, I know it’s your favorite ride,” he teased. 

Annabeth let go of his hand to cross her arms over her chest. She had her hip jutted out to the side and her glare on. Her curly hair, which was still curled to princess Aurora perfection was up in a messy bun on her head. The tanktop with Tinkerbell on it made her tan arms stand out more. Even though she was glaring at Percy, he still thought she was cute and wasn’t as fazed as he should’ve been. 

“You know I hate that ride. I’m not going on, especially at night Jackson,” she said. 

Percy rolled his eyes and threw his head back in over exaggerated exasperation. He loved his girlfriend but she could be stubborn as hell sometimes. He put his hands on her shoulders. 

“Oh c’mon Annabeth. No one’s going to scare you on the ride. And if they try, I’ll protect you because I am your Prince Philip.” 

The two of them stood still as everyone else around them kept going on with their business. Annabeth’s glare had softened and Percy could see her resolve slipping away as the seconds passed. After a few seconds and sighed and rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips. 

“If I punch a butler or maid, it’s your fault,” she muttered. 

Percy wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they made their way to the Haunted Mansion. 

“Fair enough.” 

They made their way through the little haunted garden. Busts of former residents with evil looks on their faces creeped Annabeth out a little, especially with the shadows the lighting cast over them. She pushed herself closer to Percy, which got a small smile from him and he held her a little tighter. 

As they waited on line for the big doors to open and let them in, Annabeth kept looking at the Madame Leoda tombstone with distaste on her face. Percy knew that every couple of seconds the eyes opened up and looked around before shutting again. Annabeth was studying it and as soon as they opened Percy tazed her sides whispering boo in her ear. 

Annabeth let out a little shriek before whipping around to punch Percy in the chest. He along with some woman were cracking up at Annabeth’s expense. She had murder in her eyes, but it was too late to leave already. 

“I will murder you and you will join the ghosts who live here,” she growled. 

Percy’s hysteria stopped and he let out a nervous laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck because he knew she wasn’t serious, but she was going to get him back somehow later and that scared him. 

The doors flew open revealing a butler standing in the center. It was a tall guy with long black hair that fell into his obsidian eyes. He was wearing a purple waistcoat, green jacket with tails and matching pants. He had frown on his face glaring at everyone. He had his hands behind his back standing up straight. Percy recognized him as one of his roommates Nico. 

“Oh look it’s our buddy Nico taking us to our deaths tonight,” he whispered. 

Annabeth didn’t say anything still a little angry at Percy for scaring her a few moments before. Nico turned his body inward and took one of his gloved hands and raised it. 

“Everyone please step into the dead center of the room and fill up all the space,” he droned in monotone. 

Percy and Annabeth made eye contact with Nico, who obviously recognized them, but didn’t let on. They entered the dark atrium with the decaying portrait of the owner of the Mansion. When they packed in all the people they could fit in, the doors sealed shut and the stretch room doors opened up. 

“Fill up all the dead space in the room nice and orderly please. I don’t want any haunts joining us tonight,” Nico droned. 

The people shuffled into the small room packing in tightly with each other. Percy had never liked small spaces filled to the brim. It made him claustrophobic so he closed his eyes to calm himself down. Annabeth took notice and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“You okay?” she asked mildly concerned. 

“Yeah, just a lot of people,” he opened his eyes and smirked, “I’ll still protect you Aurora.” 

She arched an eyebrow and nodded her head as the scary ghost host’s voice echoed around them. Annabeth paid keen attention to what was going on around her, clutching Percy’s arm tight.

Percy could see Nico on the other side of the room, looking creepy as hell. He was lip synching all the words that the ghost host was saying. They were making eye contact the entire time. Goosebumps erupted all over his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck. Percy was now very creeped out at how good Nico was at his job. 

The lights went out and thunder and fake lightning flashed in the room. Annabeth had dug her head into his arm and Percy closed his eyes. When it came back Percy felt a sense of foreboding. 

“Perce, do you hear breathing on your neck,” Annabeth questioned her eyes still shut. 

Percy opened his eyes and looked behind him. Right at his neck, with an evil glint in his dark eyes was Nico with a blank face on. Percy let go of Annabeth and screamed causing the same woman who laughed at Annabeth before to go into hysterics. Percy put his hand on his chest trying to calm his heartbeat down. 

“That’s what you get for scaring Annabeth,” he said in a dead tone. 

“Nico are you for real man?” Percy exclaimed. 

His pale skin and dark eyes glowed in the dim lighting. He gave a quick little smile before going back to stone faced. 

“I hope you don’t join us prematurely. That would surely ruin your date wouldn’t it, hmm?” he asked. 

With that he stepped inside the stretch room leaving Percy and Annabeth to enter the doombuggies with the rest of the people. Annabeth let out a small laugh. 

“Look who’s scared now?” she said smugly. 

“I know you two planned this somehow,” he accused now being a little angry that he got scared that badly. 

“Don’t turn into a Grumpy. All the times you scared me? It was only fair. It’s okay, I’ll still let you be my Prince Phillip though,” she said with a wink before entering the doombuggy. 

Percy couldn’t stay too angry for long and just rolled his eyes as he sat next to her. 

“Whatever Aurora.”


	2. Hollywood Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper works at the Great Movie Ride and messes with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the Disney au! I didn't edit, so all mistakes are mine.

Taking advantage of the free admission to the parks, the crew decided to visit Piper working today. Being the great actress that she is, she works at the Great Movie Ride in Disney’s Hollywood Studios. 

It was a warm day, so all of them were dressed in shorts and tshirts. The sun was beating down on all of them. Sweat was forming all over their bodies, but they were about to enter into AC anyway. 

“Do you think we’ll even see Piper while we’re on?” Jason asked shielding his eyes from the sun. 

His thick-rimmed glasses reflected the sun off the lense. The blonde hairline was slick with sweat and he was looking up at the Chinese Theater model that led to the ride. Percy clapped him on the back with a smile. His black ray bans were covering his eyes making him look like a punk surfer dude.  

“Don’t worry Grace. We’ll make sure that we see Piper during our ride,” Percy said with a smirk. 

Jason had never been on the Great Movie Ride before. He grew up in California, and went to Disneyland when he was younger. Everyone else seemed to know the ride though. Jason was wary of what they were hiding from him, but didn’t say anything. 

Hazel who was dressed in a light floral skirt and white tank top fanned her face to try and keep cool. Frank stood over her and provided some shade for her which she gave a smile to. Jason was observing all the cement blocks with celebrities signatures written in them. Jason was impressed with how much it actually looked like the Chinese Theater. 

Leo led the way not being able to take the heat any longer. They walked in through the red ropes and got online with the rest of the people. It wasn’t too crowded, but they still had a thirty minute wait. 

Once they were inside and the AC air hit them, they all let out a huge sigh of relief. It felt so nice considering how hot and humid it was outside. Jason and Annabeth often got caught up reading all the plaques for the movie props that were in glass cases on display. Jason thought it was awesome. The people behind them did not share the same sentiments as they rudely told him to keep on walking. 

As they made their way through the checkpoints, they saw the cast members in classic hollywood theater usher outfits. When you live in the near vicinity of all the DCP interns, you tend to recognize faces quickly. Jason entered a big theater with screening trailers from famous movies throughout the decades. It was dark and he could barely see Percy in front of him. Jason watched the trailers with fascination as they winded their way down the big atrium. Jason could hear all his friends talking in whispers, but he was too distracted with the trailers to listen properly. 

When they reached the end, Annabeth stepped forward and whispered something to the guy who placed the people properly for the ride. When she stepped back, the guy had a smile on his face and nodded. She turned around and pumped her fist down in a sign of triumph. Jason had no idea why she did that, but everyone else seemed to. Jason felt like he was out of some secret they were all sharing. 

“Are you sure Piper’s working right now? I haven’t seen her yet. Maybe she’s on break,” Jason said. 

“She’s working don’t worry Jace. You’ll see your girlfriend,” Leo said standing on his tippy toes to wrap his arm around his neck. 

The doors opened revealing where they would board for the ride. The usher stood to the side with his arm outstretched toward the door. He had a smile on his face. 

“You will all be in row one. Enjoy the ride.”  

Another usher escorted them to the first row where a tram was awaiting them. His friends stopped and let him go in first. Percy came in next to him, followed by Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank. Jason was right in front of where he guess the driver would be standing for the ride. It was bright and the landscape of the Hollywood Hills. It gave off a cheery atmosphere. The marquis looked like an old time movie theater one. Jason liked the way this ride looked so far. But he was still worried because he still hadn’t seen Piper yet. He wondered what she could be doing here. 

A woman who looked like a movie tour guide said something to one of the ride operators before stepping up into the little box. She pressed a few buttons and picked up a microphone and smiled. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her amber eyes were bright. 

“Welcome aboard!” she said with enthusiasm. 

“ At this time, I'd like to ask everybody to please remain seated throughout the ride, and keep your hands and arms within the vehicle at all times. Also, for the safety of our cast, and the comfort of those around you, please no flash photography or use of external video lights. Alright, now that we've taken care of business, let's talk about me. My name is Moira, and I'll be your guide during this magical journey into the movies. It's the perfect job for me because I love the movies. So, is everyone ready!” 

A cheer went from all the people sitting in the tram. All of Jason’s friends gave over excited reactions which made Jason scrunch his eyebrows in suspicion. They all seemed to be in on something. Moira gave a big smile at the enthusiasm of her tram. 

“Great, because it's show time. Ready when you are, C.B.” She pointed to the ride operator. 

They pressed a button and spoke into their own mike. “Action!” 

An upbeat song started to blast through the speakers startling Jason a little. Moira turned around and pressed a button which turned the tram into motion. Leo seemed to be dancing in his seat to the music gaining laughs from everyone. 

Moira turned around again and leaned against her little box. She kept on hand on the handle that put the tram in motion. Her left hand held the mic. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Great Movie Ride. Once again, my name is Moira and I'll be taking you from this Hollywood soundstage right into the middle of the action of the greatest films ever made, all on one tour. But between you and me, this is no ordinary tour because the Great Movie Ride brings these movies to life, and puts you right in the middle of the action.” 

Jason found himself humming along to the music and bobbing his head. His own mother was a TV actress, so he could appreciate film. They went under the marquis and they turned into the ride. On his right was a pyramid of women in one piece swimsuits behind a sheer screen that held snowflake like patterns. Moira went on to explain about the movie  _ Foot Light Parade _ . To his left was Gene Kelly under an umbrella hanging onto a pole singing, from the movie  _ Singin’ In the Rain _ . He had heard of all of these films, but he liked the little trivia facts what went with them. He found himself enjoying the ride.

After passing Mary Poppins, they turned into a grungy looking set. The feeling of the ride got a lot more dark and scary. Jason felt his nerves become a little uneasy. Graffiti was all over the set, the buildings were rundown with lights flickering on and off. A fight was going on behind the windows with people yelling. An automaton of James Cagney showed up next. 

“Aw, you dirty, double-crossing - open up in there, you hear me?” his thick New York accent showing.

Then automatons of thugs hiding behind crates peeking up and down were next to him. Even though he knew they were fake, it still was a little unsettling. This scene was scary. They were talking to each other about trouble. Where the doors open to the next set, a light changed from green to red. Moira stops the tram and turns around. 

“Sorry about the delay, folks, but I don't want to run a red light, even if it is just a movie,” her tone nervous too. 

To Jason’s left another voice joins the action. Everyone turns towards the voice and a gangster was leaning against the set in the shadows. 

“Psst, hey, you.”

Moira looks confused and points to herself. Jason sneaks a glance at his friends who all seem to know what’s about to happen next. 

“Are you talking to me? Are you talkin' to me?” she attempts a New York accent. 

Percy, who is from New York lets out a small laugh from next to him. Jason cracks a smile before turning back to the left. 

The gangster stepped out of the shadows and Jason’s eyes went wide. Underneath a fedora hat, he could see the choppy hair that he loved. It was Piper! She was in long black pinstriped skirt with a blazer to match. A leather black satchel was swung around her torso. She had a handgun in her hand. She looked beautiful, but scary too. 

“No, sweetheart, 'm talkin' to da dame in da funny-lookin' outfit over dere. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Come 'ere,” she said in a perfect New York gangster accent.

Piper was always able to do accents perfectly. Jason let his eyes off of her while Moira and she chatted. All his friends had knowing looks on their faces. They all smiled at him and he realized that was the big secret. 

“You knew we would have her?” Jason asked. 

They all nodded. Moira had stepped out of the car and her and Piper were having an argument. Piper, whose name was Mugsy pointed her gun at Moira and was yelling at her to scram. One of the thugs talked to Piper before a 1930s looking car screeched out from the right. Fake gunshots being to shoot out between the gangsters in the car and Piper and the thugs. She’s firing the gun which startles all the people on the tram with the echoes. 

Piper runs up to the tram and gets into the little box where Moira was. She sees Jason and for a split second her eyes widen. Then she winks at him before going straight back into character. 

“Everybody sit tight,” she orders as she turns around. 

She looks up to where the red light is still above the doors. She turns around with the gun still held up in her left hand. She surveys for a few moments. 

“Runnin' a red lights against the law, and I never break the law! Watch this!” 

She turns around, points the gun towards the red light and shoots blowing it out. She faces the crowd with a smirk on her face. 

“No more red light!” she exclaims. 

The tram is back in motion now, with Piper in charge. One of the thugs calls out to her but she just winks and salutes with her gun. 

“Sorry boys, I'm makin' my getaway! Give my regards to the warden, suckers!” she says cheerfully. 

Piper turns her attention straight towards Jason. Her multicolored eyes are boring into his, and he’s never been so aroused and afraid of his girlfriend before. 

“What're you lookin' at? Everybody mind your p's and q's, and maybe nobody'll get hoit,” she yells in his face. 

Jason lets out a yelp and jumps back a little. All his friends crack up at this. Leo is crying from laughter. Annabeth is quickly joining him. Jason never felt so embarrassed in his life. Percy leans towards him. 

“Man this is better than the actual ride,” he mutters in his ear. 

Jason just glares at his friend who is enjoying this way too much. Piper makes her snarky commentary as they make the way through the scenes. All very different from the next. Fire and more gunshots erupt from the Western set before it gets cold and damp for the Alien set. The creepy narrator and the red warning signs don’t ease his nerves. When the alien jumps out at Frank, he lets out a shriek of fright. Everyone on the tram laughs at him. Jason even sees a small smirk form on Piper’s face. He was just glad the attention was off of him for a moment. 

“Damn that alien get’s me every time!” Frank grumbled. 

The famous score from Indiana Jones starts playing as they enter a temple to an Egyptian god. The tram stops and to the right there is a big statue of Anubis with a glowing red gem in the center of his chest. A robed automaton is next to it in a praying position. The mention of a priceless gem is mentioned and Piper perks up. 

“Wow! Get a load o' dat chunk of ice! Time for me to get back to work. Don't none of yas move while I get the goods. I don't think they'd notice a few extra bodies around here, if ya know what I mean.” 

With that she gets out of the tram and makes her way up the steep steps of towards the statue. She has her gun high up in front of her. Right before she touches the gem to get it, the robed person holds out their hand. 

“Halt, unbeliever! Disturb the treasure of the gods, and you shall all pay with your lives,” the voice booms. 

Piper rolls her eyes and scoffs at the person. She touches the gem anyway and suddenly smoke blows out from underneath. Flashing lights start and where Piper was is now a skeleton in ripped gangster clothes. The robed guardian takes off the robes and is revealed to be Moira. She runs down the stairs and back into the box of the tram. She flashes a big smile. The tram erupts into cheers. 

Jason has a look of shock and horror on his face. He wanted to know where Piper went. He turned to Percy who was cheering for their tour guide. 

“Where the heck did Piper go? Why is she a skeleton?” he asked in a panicky voice. 

Percy gives him a look with his eyebrows raised up. His face is amused, and Leo joins in the conversation. 

“Jace are you serious right now?” Percy asked amused. 

“Yeah! How did she disappear and turn into a skeleton? Is she okay?”

Leo, studying to be an engineer laughed at him. He was howling, while Moira kept going on with the tour. 

“For someone so smart, you are so dumb. It’s animatronics dude. When the smoke came up the door flipped and she went in and was replaced with the skeleton. No need to loose your cool. Your girlfriend is fine.” 

Jason felt thoroughly embarrassed after that. He enjoyed the ride, especially the little montage at the end, but he couldn't appreciate it enough knowing that he was going to be the butt of his friends jokes for the rest of the day. When the exited the ride and walked out Jason was the first to leave. 

Leo came from behind and punched him in the arm. It didn’t hurt and Jason glared at his small friend. 

“Oh man. I can’t wait to tell Piper how you flipped out when she touched the gem,” Leo said laughing some more. 

Hazel, who was the most quiet during the ride gave him a smile. She was the least ruthless of all his friends. 

“Too bad she’s never going to let you live that one down,” she added. 

“Can’t wait,” Jason grumbled. 

With that they made their way over to Star Tours, so Jason could get picked on that ride as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are encouraged.


	3. The Fastpass Scam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite demigods scam Hazel's way into the Fastpass queue for Space Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? My first fic posted in almost 3 months, what? It’s a miracle honestly! Anyway, it’s a small one and it’s another Disney au where all of the 7 work at Disney. And this was also inspired/taken from an experience I had with all my friends having a fastpass for Space Mountain, and I did not, so we scammed my way into the fastpass queue…and many other rides after that. It’s short, it’s simple, and it’s not beta’d or edited. So take it in all it’s first draft glory.

Everyone had their phones out in front of them. They were standing in the middle of Tomorrowland, trying to figure out who was connected with whom on the Disney parks app they had all downloaded at the beginning of their program. 

The sun was blazing down in the middle of the park, making it difficult for them all to see their screens properly, without having to sacrifice taking off their sunglasses even just for a minute. 

Percy looked up from his phone and ran a hand through his hair. It was coated with sweat, making it stay combed back while his head was tilted up. He looked up towards the blue sky, where there were no clouds for protection from the rays of the sun. It made him regret coming to parks, just a little. They should’ve gone to Animal Kingdom instead, at least there was the protection of the trees for shade. 

“Fuck it’s hot out, can we like not stand out in the middle of the sun and find shade instead,” he suggested with a hint of complaining. 

Annabeth looked up and nodded in agreement. She pointed towards the little area right under the People Mover track that provided some shade. Together their friend group shuffled along to stop the burning on their skin and continue their search. 

“Okay, I have everyone linked up to the 12:20 timeslot for Space Mountain, except Hazel,” Annabeth announced her fingers sliding across her touch screen. 

Hazel let out a huff, tilting her body weight to her right leg, and placing her hand on her hip. She was wearing a sundress that glittered a golden color when reflecting the light, and it matched her cinnamon colored hair that was tightly braided into a bun on top of her head. Her green magicband standing starkly out on her skin. 

“I haven’t a clue on how to work this damn thing I swear to god.” 

Her southern drawl elongated all her vowels and made even her complaining seem cute. Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers. Hazel was the only person shorter than Leo, something he took advantage of greatly. 

“Aw, it’s okay. Not everyone can be as technologically advanced as Moi,” Leo bragged with a big grin on his face. 

He was in a white t-shirt that was colored off white, with a pair of suspenders and khaki shorts, creating a horrible combination that could be considered some weird way of dressing up for Dapper Day. 

Hazel huffed again and shrugged his arm off her shoulder looking down at her old iPhone 4 screen. She pressed some buttons and kept scrolling trying to figure it out. 

“I can help if you want,” Annabeth offered with a smile, but Hazel waved her off. 

“Let me see if I can figure it out.” 

After a few minutes of her being not successful, Percy glanced at his phone time to see it was 12:17. They technically had an hour timeslot to get on the ride, but they preferred to do it fast otherwise they’d forget and a fastpass would be wasted. And no one wanted to waste a fastpass on a ride that was difficult to get them anyway. 

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to work,” Frank meekly said breaking the silence of the group. 

His cheeks were flushed red, but whether that was from blushing or the beginnings of sunburn was up to interpretation. Hazel put her phone away in defeat. She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, y’all should just go on without me. I’ll wait in the gift shop.” 

Immediate protests started. They wouldn’t leave someone behind just because of something so trivial like not having a fastpass. Percy turned to see that Annabeth had her thinking face on. Even from behind her sunglasses, he could tell. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips pursed. 

“I have an idea.” 

“What is it?” Jason asked. 

“Okay, this works when we’re in big packs like this one. So, me, Jason, and Piper will walk up and scan our bands first. And Hazel will be put in the middle and she’ll scan hers and keep going even though the mickey will turn blue. But you have to move quickly, and Percy, Leo, and Frank will have to scan right afterward so she doesn’t get caught.” 

“Are you crazy?” Percy asked in shock, “you can’t just scam the system like that! If there’s one thing to know, it’s that Disney knows  _ everything _ .” 

Piper scoffed and linked her arm through Annabeth’s. Through her Ray Bans, you could see her looking at everyone. 

“Take a chill pill, it works every time Annabeth and I have done it. Not a big deal. It’ll work for Hazel too. The hardest part is getting through the first checkpoint.” 

Jason and Frank shared a skeptical look. Percy always though the two of them together were always up to no good. They always dragged them into schemes. 

“And we won’t get termed for doing something like this? Seems risky,” Jason pointed out, ever the voice of reason. Their own Jiminy Cricket. 

“Bro, it’ll be fine. Worst they do is they turn Hazel away and then we don’t ride and the day sucks that much more,” Leo joined in teaming with the girls. 

“Just take your park pass out, let’s go,” Annabeth said pointing to the giant white mountain of a ride. 

Both she and Piper skipped on ahead still linking arms. Leo quickly joined up with them, leaving Jason, Frank, Percy and Hazel to take up the rear. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Percy muttered. 

“Not even two months into the program, and we’ll be kicked out for something as stupid as trying to scam our way into a fastpass line for Space Mountain,” Frank added. 

“Those three will be the death of me. Smartest people I’ve ever met but they lack common sense sometimes,” Jason concluded.

The fastpass queue was a little backed up, so it didn’t matter how long it took the four of them to meet up with the other three. Piper turned around her pink band raised up ready to be scanned. 

“Stick to the plan grumpy's,” she stage whispered. 

The cast member at the podium looked bored out of her mind. Percy empathized, it would get monotonous just watching people scan their bands all shift. He’s never been more thankful for being in entertainment where he can move around. 

Annabeth and Piper scanned theirs first, the mickey glowing a bright green in approval. Leo went next, and then Hazel did hers. It went bright blue and brought attention to the cast member who raised an eyebrow. Her amber eyes glanced down at her main gate pass. 

“Cast member? Go ahead,” she said jerking her head towards the entrance of the ride and then touched a few buttons on the screen in front of her. 

Hazel let out a sigh of relief and met up with the other three who had already passed. Once Percy, Jason, and Frank scanned theirs in they walked into the dark corridor of Space Mountain. 

The breeze of air conditioning that greeted them, made Percy sigh and elicit a loud groan, which was chorused by all his friends. It was the most beautiful feeling in the entire world. 

As they made their way deeper into the line queue, Piper and Annabeth turned around to walk backward and face their friends. Their sunglasses were raised on their heads, showing their eyes. Both had shit-eating grins on their faces. 

“Told you it would work,” Annabeth bragged. 

“ _ Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase, hakuna matata, ain’t no passing craze _ ,” Piper began to sing. 

“ _ IT MEANS NO WORRIES, FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS _ ,” Annabeth joined in, their voices at a yelling tone. 

Percy glanced over at the regular queue and saw that people were looking at his friends like they were crazy. Percy stifled a laugh, and he saw the rest of them were too. Piper and Annabeth had broken into hysterical laughter at their own expense and were skipping along. 

Leo turned around, “Stick with me, and you’ll never go hungry, or have to wait in regular lines, again!” he shouted. He tried to do his best Scar impression, but his voice wasn’t nearly deep enough for it to do any justice.

“What’s with all the Lion King today?” Frank wondered. 

Hazel shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, but these three might as well be the hyenas.” 

“We heard that! See if we get you into fastpass lines again!” Piper threatened. 

Percy just shook his head laughing at the shenanigans of his friends whom he loved.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is actually a true thing that happened to me. I didn't have a fastpass, but my main gate card was out, and the cast member working saw it and let me in by that alone. It was beautiful. Anyway, comments and kudos are encouraged! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
